The Phoenix and the Tiger
by mizukifoxgirl
Summary: Matsuri has been taken by Arturo, He has claimed that she is to be his Mate. Will Matsuri fall in love with Arturo or will Soul Society Save her. Based on "Emergence of the haunted".


**Summary: what if Arturo fell in love with Matsuri after the incident with the Shisuikyō incident in the game now after learning the Aizen might have a solution for Arturo problem he might be able to get Matsuri to fall in love with him.**

**A.N: This just a thing clear my head and get new ideas please enjoy.**

**Bleach is owned by Viz media and Tite Kubo**

* * *

Arturo was pacing back and forth in his quarters recently he began to have feeling for the flea no woman Matsuri Kudo it sicken him to fall in love with one of them. Yet when he looked at her he didn't see any weakness just strength something that he loved and now since she been released from the Shisuikyō he may find a way for them to see eye to eye. He headed out to the soul society to take his mate.

Meanwhile in the soul society

Matsuri was talking ichigo as they were walking around the rukon district then a strong spiritual pressure which Matsuri quickly recognized."It's Arturo he here come on we got to stop him!"

Ichigo quickly followed at that time the captains of Yay! felt Arturo spiritual pressure and quickly went to the site and saw Matsuri mad as hell.

Arturo p.o.v:

There she was standing there with sword In hand I sensed that almost all the captain were near I have to tire her out before taking her so I decided to use my harshness against her (in game text starts now!) "Hey c'mon you can't take on Arturo by yourself" yelled the orange haired man called Ichigo. "Stay out of this! I have to make him tell me where Lord Seigen and Fujimaru are!" She yelled out to him. Arturo grinned both were in Hueco Mundo and maybe that would help him out. Then Matsuri came toward him at full force. "Unh" she grunted.

He quickly replied "Hmph. Did you not just say something about "Making" me do something?" He teased her. She quickly replied back in anger. "I'm not done yet!" she yelled to him. She attacked but with no success in damaging him and Arturo took this chance to wear her down. "Ahh dammit!" She cursed out. He only smiled and watched her friend or fleas in his eyes fight off the hollows it was his turn to attack. "Hm? It seems to me that you are about to die." she quickly replied back "No! There's something I have to do before I die!" She said to him he was impressed a woman worth being his mate.

He quickly attacked but Matsuri quickly went into guard mode she was already sweating but he wasn't surprised she was weak his power was beyond a normal arrancar. She quickly jumped back only to heal herself she looked at him with her piercing blue eyes. It made him smile he had to end this quickly and knock her out.

"I am tired of looking at you, little flea! It is time for you to DIE!" He yelled to her. She muttered " is this the end? But, no! It can't be over yet!" He smiled he quickly attacked her but unknowing to her he started to put his spiritual pressure in her and then she attacked her sword pierced him. She was most definitely a fighter.

Then a woman appeared she had black hair and green eye she was wearing a short black kimono a white. Nagajuban*and wore white gloves. Matsuri was surprised. Arturo was getting mad all the captains were there "What? Another little flea was hiding over there?" He heard her speak " Wh-Who are you?" The woman didn't answer and Arturo was getting frustrated he needed to get Matsuri out of here but at least his spiritual pressure was starting to seep into her he could see her struggling to stand she was under his control. But then she launched at fireball doing some good damage to him.

The black haired girl healed her it wasn't enough she attacked one last time and was on her knees by now the captains were cautious.

"Where are Lord Seigen and Fujimaru!" She yelled but he paid no mind he attacked her and then replied "Do you not know how foolish and futile you minuscule hope are? No,I don't suppose you do. That is why you are a little flea." She was still conscious and replied back. "I don't care what you say! I still-. She was cut off " Just exactly what a little flea would say. Always talking about its own little wishes and desires. Never realizing how truly powerless and insignificant it is. But speaking as if it were the center of the universe!" He attacked again making blood spill. "Just like a little flea! Shameless wishes! Self-centered desires! again he attacked and continued to talk.

"Not even if I have to die" or " I won't be defeated!" Hmph. All the words of a little flea. Your power is so meager,and yet your desires are boundless. That,little flea,will be your downfall! Matsuri tried to dodge his attack with no success she was bleeding heavily almost unconscious. "Happily,fleas die without ever knowing that they are just fleas. You however,will not be granted that luxury. You will die here and now utterly,without hope!" At that moment gave the final blow putting all his spiritual pressure into his sword into her body making her pass out. Unohana,Ukitake, and Kyōraku rushed down their promises to Konaka and Seigen would not go unanswered.

"Put her down right now Arturo, like you said she not worth your time." Kyōraku said in hoping to get the girl out of there. "Yes but she a interesting little flea I think I will take her who know maybe she might be a good concubine." He said seeing all the captains grow angry. "How dare you!" Komamura yelled he could not believe what he heard Matsuri was not someone to be treated like that and he'd be damned if that happen. "My my here all you are making noise about one flea it sad well I guess I should go let hope this little flea has her mind intact next time you see her." Arturo disappeared leaving the captains to grief especially the captains of 4th,7th,8th, and 13.

In Hueco Mundo:

Arturo looked at his new mate,his reishi was part of her it would help control her if she disobeyed don't get him wrong she will freedom but her loyalty will only be to him. Plus he had a trump card and was going to use with the help of Seigen and Fujimaru here it will help control her. He decided to give the 2 some time with her it going to be a long way before she submits. Arturo walks to Aizen throne room where Seigen and Fujimaru were be smiled at the two carrying Matsuri sword.

Arturo walked in holding Matsuri sword and it took everything to make Fujimaru calm. "Why do you hold Matsuri sword arrancar?" Seigen said calmly. "Do I need a reason to tell you flea but then again without you I can't control her." Arturo replied right back. "Seigen looked at the arrancar and grabbed Fujimaru. "What room is she in? Seigen asked. Arturo only pointed and watched the 2 fleas run to his room.

We walked into his room and saw Matsuri badly injured she was barely breathing. Seigen quickly went back to the throne and asked Aizen for medical attention. Arturo almost disagreed until he saw she was badly injured and allowed it. Arturo stared at Matsuri body she was breathing better than when she was brought in. Then the worst came Fujimaru saw Arturo near Matsuri bed "What are you doing your near her bed you're the reason why she is here Arrancar." Fujimaru said in disgust. Arturo just looked at the boy and then at Matsuri "Because she is to become my mate." Fujimaru attacked immediately but something had shocked him Arturo grabbed his sword and threw it across the room.

"I wouldn't do that flea just because she is your sister doesn't mean I won't hurt you." Arturo said coldly suddenly Matsuri started waking up. Fujimaru quickly went to her bedside. Matsuri eyes slowly opened she saw her brother staring at her. Matsuri eyes flew open and immediately tackled her brother. "Fujimaru you're okay!" Matsuri shouted happily "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Fujimaru asked playfully Arturo just looked at Matsuri. Matsuri turned her head towards Arturo and then panicked and looked for her sword only to find it in Arturo hand. Matsuri was terrified to move she knew if she even tried to get her sword in this state she would die.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter please review.**


End file.
